Bathroom Breaks
by apracot
Summary: Emily wakes up in the middle of he night and needs to use the bathroom, though it's easier said than done! H/P rated T for language epilogue now added due to popular demand
1. Chapter 1

Emily needs to go to the bathroom at six in the morning and somehow ends up in Hotch's bed? H/E =)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... they're not willing to share!

* * *

Emily woke up and looked at the clock on the locker... damn, why the hell was she awake at half six... the jet didn't leave for Quantico until ten.

She rolled onto her side and then felt why she'd woken up. Her bladder was about to burst and she'd just put pressure on it!

She jumped out of the lumpy hotel bed so she could use the bathroom she shared with Hotch... who was in the adjoining room... and stood on something sharp.

"What the fuck." She whispered angrily... the walls were paper thin and she didn't want to wake anyone... even if there was a midget stabbing her in the foot!

She got down on her hands and knees carefully... in case there was any more angry midgets and because she wasn't sure her bladder could cope with sudden movements... and started to feel around for whatever she'd stood on.

It didn't take her long to locate the weapon... it was one of her earrings from the previous day.

She slowly began to rise of the floor but was stopped by a sudden bang on the head.

"OWCH... oh fuck, crap, damn." She whispered loudly as she held her head.

What fricking genius thought it would be a good idea to have a bedside locker with pointy edges? I mean really why?

She finally stood up straight and again remembered why she was up in the first place due to the severe cramp she was now getting.

She slowly inched her way towards the bathroom door... not wanting to end up in hospital due to a full bladder... but not even her caution could cancel out her natural grace.

When only inches from the door she stubbed her foot on the chair... why the hell hadn't she turned on the damn light?

"Oh son of a..." she started but stopped mid sentence because she realised how loud she was talking.

Oh this wasn't funny... was God just trying to take the piss out of her! It was half six in the morning... all she wanted to do was use the bathroom but so far she'd managed to stab herself in the foot, give herself a concussion and break her toe... well it felt broken anyway!

She huffed and then hobbled towards the bathroom door, reaching out slowly... she wouldn't be surprised if there was something else on the door handle waiting to get her... and turning the handle.

By the time she made it into the actual bathroom not only was she in pain but she was also ready to burst... and that wouldn't be a pretty sight!

She closed the door and shuffled towards the toilet... not trusting herself or her bladder to move quickly.

Once she'd used the toilet she got up and immediately felt dizzy... jeez how hard did she bang her head?

She washed her hands and made her way to the door. Once she had it open she made her way back to her bed.

She didn't bother turning on any lights... she knew where she was going this time... and she made it to the bed without and major injuries.

She was happy to realise that the bed was still warm when she lay down... and it wasn't until she rolled over that she found out why.

Lying next to her was Hotch... and not only that, but he'd woken up when she lay down.

Her body froze as her mind went into overdrive trying to figure out how she was lying next to her boss!

Damn it she thought suddenly... she'd gone out the door into his room instead of her own... stupid BAU cost cutting, putting them in adjoining rooms... and stupid headache stopping her from thinking straight!

"Emily... can you tell me why you're in my bed?" Hotch asked, sounding both shocked and sleepy.

"I um... I needed the bathroom?" she offered lamely.

"Right... and that's relevant how exactly?" Hotch asked, more confused now that he was before.

"Well I hit my head and I was dizzy so I must have walked into the wrong room." Emily said, feeling herself blushing at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked, his voice now full of concern.

"I'm fine... but I should probably go back to my own bed." Emily muttered, still blushing at the fact she was in the wrong bed.

When she got up however she fell down almost immediately as her head began to spin yet again.

"Emily are you ok?" Hotch asked as he caught her.

"Yea I'm fine... just a bit dizzy because some idiot thought drawers with sticky out pointy parts was in any way safe or practical." She muttered angrily.

This caused Hotch to laugh as he pulled her closer... not wanting her to try and get up and hurt herself again.

For some reason, being this close to Hotch didn't feel un-natural or weird to Emily and instead she moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"My head hurts." She muttered childishly into his SWAT t-shirt.

"Well that's what happens when you hit it of... what was it again? A pointy sticky out part?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Yes it was and it's not funny so don't laugh." She said, in a mock hurt tone.

They stayed like that for a while, Emily sitting in Hotch's lap with Hotch's arms around her back holding her close, until Emily attempted to get up again.

"Don't even think about it." Hotch said. "Your heads probably still spinning."

Emily huffed but didn't attempt to move anymore.

"Look its seven am... how about we both try and sleep here until the alarm goes at nine?" Hotch asked.

"Sounds good to me." Emily sighed... to be honest she was pretty tired... and Hotch's arms wasn't the worst place to spend a couple of hours.

With that both agents lay down to sleep, Emily snuggled up against Hotch's side, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

* * *

Done... though I could write a follow up, the next morning maybe? Or maybe something else? I don't know tell me what you think or if I should write another one at all. =)


	2. epilogue

Ok so due to popular demand I've written a second chapter for this story. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter btw. =)... Ok so it's now the next morning.

Disclaimer: Guess what!!... Oh no never mind it's still not mine.

* * *

Emily awoke the next morning and immediately smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach and someone breathing slowly on the back of her neck.

She could tell from the way Hotch was breathing on her that he was awake so she turned slowly to face him, being careful so his arms could remain around her waist.

"Morning." She murmured sleepily, smiling at the man beside her.

Not that she didn't have a reason to be smiling, she'd just spent the night with Aaron Hotchner... granted they'd not done anything other than sleep but a girl could dream... not to mention she'd had a crush on him since... well forever!

"Good morning." He replied sleeping, before doing something totally unexpected and leaning over to kiss the tip of her nose.

Emily was to say the least shocked by this but she sure as hell wasn't going to wreck the moment and ask him why he'd done it so instead she smiled even wider.

Hotch then done something even weirder... but weird in a very, very good way... he leant over again and captured her lips in a soft kiss that sent shock waves down Emily's spine.

After a brief moment they pulled away and Emily who was now smiling like crazy went to move closer to Hotch.

As she was moving however she noticed the red light of the clock on the dresser change to 09:45.

"Holy crap!" she squeaked, leaping up in the bed and jumping out on the floor.

"What? What's wrong, I'm sorry for kissing you!" Hotch said, sitting up in the bed quickly.

"No, no... Kiss very, very good! Time not good." Was as near a sentence as a now panicking Emily managed to form as she looked around the room frantically hoping for a machine that could get her ready in the next five minutes to just be lying there.

Hotch looked at his clock as well and mimicked Emily's actions, leaping out of bed when he seen the time.

"What the hell?" He spluttered, looking around his room for the same machine Emily was hoping to find.

"Jeez I don't know, maybe someone forgot to set the alarm." Emily hissed, finally calming down and stopping her pointless search of the room.

"I did set it!" Hotch said walking over and checking the clock. "Look set for nine... oh." He finished quietly.

"Oh?" Emily asked angrily.

"It's um... It's set for nine pm instead of nine am." Hotch muttered.

"Oh for fu-" Emily started, but she was cut short by banging on the door.

"Hey Hotch you awake in there?" Morgan's voice shouted through the door.

Hotch and Emily's eyes locked, both with panicked expressions written all over their faces.

"Uh yea, I just slept in." Hotch called back, motioning for Emily to go back to her own room.

"Oh right" Morgan called back adding "sure you did" under his breath.

Emily ran towards the door that joined her and Hotch's rooms but was met by a nasty surprise when she found the door was locked.

"Oh come on!" She whispered angrily as she rattled at the door handle to no avail.

"What's wrong." Hotch whispered encase Morgan was still outside the door, as he pulled a shirt on and looked for a tie at the same time... who said men couldn't multi task?

"The fricking door's jammed." Emily hissed, still rattling the door handle angrily.

"Oh shit... are you sure?" Hotch asked, rushing over to try and help out.

"Of course I'm sure." Emily snapped as she watched him turn the handle. "Oh jeez I didn't think of that." She added sarcastically as he turned the handle the other way a few times as well.

"Well what else can I do." Hotch snapped back as he stepped away from the door.

"I don't know... kick it down!" She said, smiling at her own brainwave.

"Oh yea cause I'm sure the bureau will love paying for the damage I do to the door." Hotch replied sarcastically, giving Emily a 'what made you think of that' look as he spoke.

"Hm... right good point." Emily muttered. "Well we could always go out and say I came in here to ask what time we were leaving and got locked in." She said, running out of other ideas.

"Right, we're working with profilers but when we say that they won't find it weird at all that you came in here wearing pyjama's and with bed hair... which I must say looks rather cute on you." Hotch added, smiling at how red Emily went when he said that.

"Yea... well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Emily muttered, ignoring the fact that Hotch just called her cute.

"Well we could always tell them the truth?" Hotch said, knowing that it wasn't a very good idea, but deciding to say it anyway.

"Oh yea... a little sticky out pointy thing hit me, I got a concussion and slept in your bed for the night... as true as that is Aaron , I doubt we'll be believed." Emily sighed looking again at the clock which now read 09:50.

"Right good point, not one of my better ideas, but we're going to have to do something." Hotch said, also looking at the clock.

"No shit Sherlock." Emily muttered, sitting down on the edge of Hotch's bed and resting her face in her hands.

Just then there was another loud knock on the bedroom door which caused Emily to jump slightly.

"Hotch, Emily hurry the hell up, we all know you're both in there." Rossi shouted.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, playing stupid even though he knew if it was Dave that was saying it they'd been caught.

"Don't play dumb with me Aaron, we've heard the whole conversation you two have had, not to mention the fact that JJ was in Emily's room and seen she wasn't there!" Rossi shouted back in a bemused tone.

"Well tell JJ to try and un-jam the door in the bloody bathroom, and to watch out cause the damn room's a death trap." Emily shouted, momentarily forgetting she wasn't meant to be it the room.

"HA! I knew you were in there." Rossi shouted. "Right Morgan that'll be twenty dollars to me Reid, JJ and when we get back Garcia as well." He added to Morgan, who was standing beside him with a less than happy face.

"Oh and Emily, it was me that jammed the door hon." JJ shouted from behind the bathroom door, laughter audible in her voice.

"JJ open the damn door now so I can get dressed and then kill you!" Emily shouted, going to stand at the bathroom door ready to tackle JJ once she opened it.

"She will... once you tell us what you and Hotch were doing in there last night." Morgan shouted teasingly.

"Oh for god sakes! Nothing happened, I just hit my head and he looked after me." Emily sighed.

"Oh right, so which one of you slept on the couch." Reid piped up.

"Reid I swear to god." Emily threatened.

"That's not an answer." Reid said. "In fact you're avoiding the question completely, which shows you don't want you to..." He added, but Emily cut him off.

"We slept in the same bed." She shouted, closing her eyes as if not being able to see anything would stop the team's reaction.

There was a moments silence in both the room and the corridor before the bathroom door clicked open and the entire team burst in with amused and slightly shocked looks on their faces.

"What!" Reid and JJ both spluttered at the same time.

"No way." Morgan laughed.

"Busted." Rossi smirked.

"Aw damn it." Emily muttered turning to Hotch who was standing with a small smile on his face at his team's antics.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Came Garcia's sudden chanting over the phone JJ held in her hand .

"Yea, kiss, kiss, kiss." The rest of the team joined in laughing.

"No." Emily and Hotch stated firmly at the same time, giving each other a sideways glance as they spoke.

"Would you just bloody kiss already, some people are still trying to sleep you know." Came and angry shout through the wall.

"You heard the angry man guy's... just kiss." JJ whispered so as not to annoy the man.

"Yea kiss or we'll chant this for the rest of the day." Morgan threatened knowing Emily and Hotch would defiantly not want that.

"How about instead we tell you that we already have kissed." Emily bargained lamely.

This revelation was followed by a deafening squeal coming from the phone in JJ's hand and more smirks from the team.

"I'll call the bloody cop's on you lot." The same angry man shouted again, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yea well we're the FBI so shut it." JJ shouted back. "Hey I haven't had any coffee yet." She added to her friends when she seen their shocked faces at her outburst.

"Whatever... look the plane leaves in ten minutes... how about I go and get ready, JJ can get her coffee and I promise Aaron and I will fill you in on the jet." Emily reasoned, noticing that the clock now read 09:59.

"Fine, but this is by no means over Mrs Hotchner." Garcia smiled through the phone.

"Wow, Mrs Hotchner, not childish at all Garcia." Emily laughed as she finally started to walk past the team.

She was stopped however by Hotch's hand on her arm. She turned and when she did so he pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her heart skip several beats and her insides turn to mush.

He finally pulled away when air became a problem and he rested his head against hers smiling at Emily and staring into her eyes.

"What was that for." Emily asked, still slightly flushed not to mention embarrassed because the whole team were now 'awing'.

"Well I want to rest on the plane because you woke me at six in the morning... and I kind of like the phrase Mrs Emily Hotchner... so I want you to be my official girlfriend." He asked smiling.

"Of course I will be!" Emily squeaked, hugging Hotch tightly.

This caused another round of awing from the team.

"I can't believe I'm missing this." Garcia said angrily causing the whole team to burst into fits of laughter.

"That's it I'm calling the cops." The man roared through the wall once more.

"Ok Emily sweetheart, get dressed quick, it looks like we need to make a speedy exit." Hotch whispered, giving Emily another quick kiss before letting her run out.

* * *

Phew, done... hope you liked the sequel, tell me your thoughts =)


End file.
